battleheartfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Razfyn/Best Tank for Arenas...?
I am dedicating this blog to a discussion about which tank is the best for arenas. I will say that there is not a right or wrong answer because depending on party lineup and player skill and tendancy, each tank could have his/her advantages. But, no one wants to read a blog that has no contraversary to it, so I resolve that Shepherd (Knight) is the best tank because of three of his abilities, one passive and two active. The passive ability would be Chivalry, which adds +15% to armor and is vital to surviving past 140+ levels in Arenas. The two active abilities that I believe set him apart are Shield Wall and its upgrade of Forttress which reduces damage by 50% for 15 seconds and the upgrade which makes it last for 20 seconds. This enables almost complete coverage by 50% armor buff. The other ability that sets him apart is War Cry, which resets all other CD's and instantly draws all aggro from every mob on the screen, no other player possess this type of ability. Also, he forces mobs, except red colored ones, to attack him if they are attacked. This is a great skill for getting the runners off the healers and DPS. I believe that Heleth has some great abilities that make her a very very close second for a tank spot in Arenas, however without the insta aggro abilties that Shepherd has, it makes her a difficult choice. However, she does have some great abilities, she possesses an abilities identical to Shepherd's Chivalry called Stalwart. She also has a nice niche as an offhealer; however, it is difficult to use effectively because you do not have a choice in who it targets. Holy Word heals the most injured ally, which is difficult to practice using because it is very situational. With abilities like Power of the Word, which increases the healing done by the Paladin by 20%, and Word of Retribution, which will boost the target' s power by 50%, she is effectively able to off heal. It is difficult for me to think of her as a tank however, because her first abilty is a healing one, where as Shepherd gets his defensive ability. However, Heleth gets, quite possibility, the best passive abiltiy in the game in Senteniel, which grants 25% of her armor value to her allies. This definitely helps in the longevitiy of arenas, however, with proper party management the rest of the group should not be taking much damage. Thus, making her more of a utility class and less of a tank. I have tried tanking in arenas with Feung, and have had no succuss yet. Therefore, I am not even going to write anything up about him. I would love for some comments on how to build this guy for areans and what other classes he is run with. He is a STRONG DPS if given 2 Azamoth's Cursed Eyeball's which stack with Tiger Claw, giving him 45% crit chance. Someone please give me a build for the monk as a tank in deep arenas. Thank you all, Please comment Category:Blog posts